The Devil comes in Green
by Spirytas
Summary: Izuku midoriya or better known to god as Lucifer Morningstar finally turns 14 and unleashes his powers after the sludge villain attack. Follow Izuku Morningstar as he goes through UA charming girls and damning sinners. (This idea sorta came to me and is kinda a mix of Blue exorcist, but not.) Confident Izuku, Fem!Katsuki&Fem!Todoroki.


The sound of crackling flames fill Ibara's ears, and green light starts to fill the darkness that she found herself in, the blazing flames visible after she walked through a large door, the door leading to a massive hall, a long red carpet laid before her, leading up to a large throne with a figure sitting on it, longhorns protrude from the figure's head, a long spade tipped tail thrashed through the air and smacked against the stone floor next to the chair. Large windows covered in shade but lit up by the bright green flames that burn in braisers below them depict instances from the bible, Lucifer fighting against god, Lucifer being thrown from heaven with his wings torn off, A snake and women eating an apple. Each stain glass image was that of Lucifer or his involvement somehow, Ibara could not help but feel a strong shiver crawl up her spine and she begins to resight her prayers, only for her voice to be cut off by a piercing chuckle.

**"Hehehe, Oh Your prayers won't reach 'Dad' from here, little lamb. Not in…"** The figure looks up, green emeralds stare at the devout Christian, a sharp-toothed grin on _His_ face as he looks at her **"Hell~"**

Ibara awakes with a jump, panting heavily and looking to her picture of Jesus and the bible she had resting under it, quickly moving to grab the book she sits awake in her room, reciting prayers and trying to forget that figures cold stare. She would not sleep right for a while, having just been face to face with the devil himself.

* * *

Izuku woke up with a loud yawn, stretching his back out as he sits upon the bed. It was always annoying to wake up in the morning. Moving to stand the tall teen stretched his back out and ran a hand through his curly green locks, a few hairs falling over his eyes as he walks to the bathroom.

Name? Izuku midoriya, age? 14 almost 15, eye color? Emerald green, quirk? Quirkless, or so he thought. Looking at himself in the mirror he wasn't even surprised at what he saw, ever since he had turned 4 he always saw this strange sight. It was him but he had a pair of long dark black horns that stuck out from the front of his head, which had to be at least a foot and a half in size, coming to a very sharp point. His eyes slits and almost dragon-like, a long tail thrashing behind his head or resting around his neck, and a burning crown, broken and bright red floating above his head. He never knew what it meant, and constantly thought he had a mutation quirk, but no one else could see what he saw, the only time people could possibly see something is in pictures, he always had bright red Irises or a spaded tail in pictures but people just thought of it as a mistake of the picture and not something that could actually be there, and to top it off Izuku never experienced any powers from his 'quirk'. Other than being able to see things clearer in the dark than most people, and a charming personality even if it was filled with stutters and mumbles, he never seemed to notice any abilities or powers he had gained.

Moving to splash some water on his face he sighed and moved to walk out to go and change, school was starting soon and he might as well get dressed now so he didn't have his mom yell at him. Pulling his shirt on he noticed it was a bit tighter than usual, that was strange, not to mention he felt a little taller than normal. His pants almost didn't fit him today. Glancing at himself in his full body mirror he had his mother bought him, he looked fine, besides the horns, tail, and crown. His clothes just seemed a size too small. He shrugged it off and moved to grab his bag and notebook, along with a small silver cross his mother had forced him to have at all times. Putting the item into his pocket he headed out, hearing his mother's normal morning prayer before he left. Yawning softly as he walked out, looking to the church his mother ran. He had always been in a Religious family, but he never seemed to stick to the whole, god is grace, thing, and his mother hated that.

Walking to school Izuku couldn't help change course as he heard someone talking about how a villain was making a ruckus, and that instantly drew the hero loving boy toward the scene. Moving through the people to the front the teen takes his notebook out and begins to write, his mumbling a bit more under control than when he was younger and he would go into full-blown fits of mumbling for hours at a time. Some guy noticing the fanboy next to him he says something that makes Izuku stop for a moment

"Taking notes on how to be a hero huh? Good luck kid!" The man says, giving Izuku a thumbs up and a bright smile.

The teen looked to him and gave a kind smile back, showing off his shining white teeth as he looks at him "Of course! Thank you!" The teen says, before turning his attention back to the action in front of him.

* * *

Izuku sighs as he walks into the classroom, needing to run to make it to class on time, however, he clearly was a minute late as the teacher lets out a loud cough and the greenette looks up to see he walked in the middle of the teacher speaking.

"Thank you for joining us Midoriya, take your seat and pull out your textbook." The teacher growls slightly, Izuku apologizing and heading for his desk, a few people laughing at him, and the one girl he didn't want to get mad today staring daggers at him as he walked to his seat.

Katsumi glared at the tall green bean as he walked back to his seat. The explosive blonde moving to sit up from her resting position and glancing back at him with an annoyed stare, when did that idiot get so fucking tall? And why did she even care about that? It's not like she cared for him ever since they turned 4, that quirkless idiot was nothing more than a fucking pebble on the side of the ground that she could just kick away when she wanted. Letting out an annoyed groan she puts her head down and tries to sleep, not caring what the teacher has to say.

Izuku knew Katsumi was always a hot head and she always chose to speak her mind more than think of her actions so he didn't expect anything else when she started shouting how she would be number one in the hero course at UA. A school that Izuku had wanted to go to since he was old enough to see that video of All Might rescuing over a hundred people from a destroyed city block. It was amazing, and he had wanted to walk the path that he had set, knowing it would not only be hard but almost impossible for a quirkless teen like Izuku, but he could at least try right?

"Oh right, you wanted to go to UA too midoriya." The teacher says absentmindedly as he looks at the paper that had everyone's choice school or program that they wanted to go into. The class stopping their chatting and turning their eyes to the teen. A few people started to laugh and talk about how a quirkless loser like Izuku couldn't get into UA. Though the greenette did not falter and stared them all down, a serious glare on his face

"I don't care if I am quirkless. They took that rule away and even if I don't get in I will make a stand that quirkless people can be just as strong as quirked people." He says with a growl, only to shrivel back to his old submissive self when an explosion sounds and smoke fills his face, the blonde-haired female growling loudly as she looks down at Izuku

"Deku, your more useless than these fucking blisters. You won't make it past the fucking gates" She growls moving to blast off another explosion and send the green-haired boy to the ground.

The teen groans as he falls back and out of his chair looking up at the girl in front of him, her hands crackling and popping with explosions. Red eyes glaring down at him, Izuku, however, met her glare back with his own, moving to get up and stand over her, dusting himself off. He hated when she decided to act dominant over him but he wasn't a child anymore growling back at her he grits his teeth not wanting to shout at her. Though he could see her back up a small hair, and that same power in her eyes seemed to fade as she looked at him, unaware to him the faintest outline of his horns and crown showed through and everyone could see what he looked like. Everyone stayed silent as they stared at the tall devil horned boy, Izuku taking a second to take a deep breath and calm himself down, the faint outlines fading almost as soon as they appeared. He looked back at her and moved to pick up his chair

"After school. Backside." Is all he says to Katsumi as he moves to sit back down at his blackened desk. Rubbing off the dust and moving to pick his notebook up off the floor, placing it down and starting to write in it again. Seemingly unfazed by everyone's silent stare.

* * *

After the final bell rang Izuku got up, heading for where he said to meet after school let out. Standing there looking at the blonde teen as she stood before him, her goons only a few feet behind the left side of the little outcropping. The school casting a shadow over the two, and it was enough for Katsumi to yet again see the horns and tail of the tallboy, yet she believes it to just be a play of her eyes, shaking her head and looking up to his green eyes.

"So the fuck do you want nerd?" She growls, her hands resting in her pockets, having chosen to wear the male uniform for the school instead of the female uniform.

"I'm going to apply to UA, no matter what you say or do." He states bluntly, staring at the girl, his eyes scanning her over, had he never really paid attention to her he wouldn't notice how much more of a woman she looked now that puberty started to hit for the two of them. Her figure beginning to fill out and clearly tighten the uniform around certain areas.

"Oh yeah? So you challenging me? I'm gonna kick your lanky fucking ass then DEKU!" She shouts a blast going off on her palm before she stomps away, the two lackeys following after she and Izuku standing there, watching her leave. A hiss leaving his throat as he looks down.

"Why does she have to be such a prideful woman." He says with a growl, feeling a strange tug as he spoke the word pride. Shaking his head he moved to start his way home, not wanting to think any more of Katsumi.

Walking back to his home he pulled his phone out, looking at the news of today's villain attack and the heroes that had shown up. He enjoyed reading the news on heroes since it gave him a bit more in-depth info on who the hero was, his mind focused on the article on his phone than his surroundings as he didn't hear the sludge villain crawling out from the grate behind him

"A nice sized skinsuit like you will be perfect to hide in from that yellow-haired super!" The villain says as he moves to latch onto Izuku, the teen caught off guard he tossed his phone away looking to the large villain in front of him, his mouth wide open as he lets out a scream only for it to get cut short as the villain shoved his sludge down the boys throat, his lungs started to burn for oxygen as more sludge shoved its way into the boy. His eyes going black with a fuzzy haze only for him to blackout.

* * *

Izuku came to, panting his shirt ripped off and his hands covered in green sludge mixed with bright red blood, his chest rising and falling and his mind blank.

What happened? Where was he? He looks around seeing sludge splattered everywhere and his mind was starting to piece together what happened only to go blank again as he looked himself over, he saw a long black tail laying against the ground, large black wings torn and ripped in places unfurled and open wide on his back, his hands moving to go and run through his hair only to stop as he grabbed a large horn, feeling a second right next to it. His eyes went wide as he moved to search for his phone, seeing it broken and unable to turn on but the screen had enough reflection for him to see, he now looked like he did in the mirror.

He stared at himself for a moment before the sound of someone laughing came from the sewer that the villain came from, Izuku quickly moving to put his phone in his pocket and panicked as he thought about his look only for his tail and wings to vanish and his horns to disappear as well. He was too focused on the approaching person to really question how they vanished like that, only to break out of his little hyper-focused fit as All Might burst from the grate and let out a loud bellow of laughter

"HAHA! Have no fear! I am here!" All Might boasts his normal moniker only to look at the sight of the shirtless teen and the sludge villain splattered all around the two.

"Oh… It seems you have taken care of things here. Well then." All might says moving to walk around and start gathering the villain up, getting him stuffed into two large cola bottles, and smiling to the teen

"Good work citizen! Even if it was Illegal I will turn a blind eye to it this time!" He says, putting the villain into his pockets and moving to head out the other side of the tunnel, stretching as he got ready to jump and head to the police station.

Izuku watches his number one hero gather the villain and start to leave only to quickly move and rush after him, stopping a few feet short "A-all might! Can someone be a hero? Even if they don't know what quirk they have?!" He asks, hoping that would stop the hero and he would gain an answer, he needed to know if he could be a hero even if he had no clue what this power was that he had gained.

The large blonde man stopped his jump looking back to the teen and sizing him up "My boy… You clearly show signs of having a quirk, and if you don't know it… then that is fine, it does not matter what a hero's quirk is, as long as you can smile and save people. Then you too can be a hero." He says, moving to get back into a crouch

"Now, I must be off!" He shouts before jumping, the wind blew Izuku back slightly and he stumbled. Watching him fly off Izuku couldn't help but feel confused, _'Why did All might feel so… weak..?'_ he thinks to himself before shrugging it off. He couldn't find the remnants of his shirt but as he thought about what he could do for a new shirt his attire changed just like that, He now wore a nice fitting black suit. He felt… right wearing this. Looking himself over he couldn't help but smile, moving to pull out his phone only to pull out his cross with it. He looked at it for a moment before his eyes flashed and the metal cross flipped upside down, a smile on his face as he put it on and made his way home, a new life beginning today.

* * *

**Hey guys! It's Spiryt again! I hope you enjoy this fanfic! It's sorta based off the idea that Izuku is the devil himself and I hope it is good! Let me know in a review what you guys think! I really wanna try and work this series out a bit more and give you guys a nice story of the devil messing with horny highschool kids. But yeah this is my first M style fanfic and I hope I can live up to a few of the other good stories I've read on here. Also, All for him will be coming back! I just need a bit more time because I'm contemplating making a better rewrite than before or just continuing what I have right now! **


End file.
